Mi amigo
by CARPINTERO IMPERIAL
Summary: Ambos eran los mejores amigos, pero sin saberlo, ambos se habían traicionado.
1. Chapter 1

**¡HOLA!, EH VUELTO ESTA VEZ CON UNA HISTORIA QUE LLEVARA UNOS 4 O CINCO CAPITULOS, AQUÍ TODOS SON HUMANOS Y COMO TIENEN QUE SERLO ME DI LA LIBERTAD DE CAMBIARLES LOS NOMBRES A EXCEPCIÓN DE PO, SHIFU Y EL , ASI QUE ENLISTARE LOS NOMBRES PARA QUE NO SE CONFUNDAN:**

**TING (TIGRESA)**

**GUANG (GRULLA)**

**JIAO (VÍBORA, NO HABÍA NOMBRES CHINOS CON V)**

**MENG (MANTIS)**

**KEUNG (MONO, NO HABÍA MUCHA VARIEDAD DE NOMBRES QUE SONARAN MASCULINOS CON M)**

**KUNG FU PANDA NO ME PERTENECE, LE PERTENECE A DREAMWORKS, HAGO ESTO SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ETC. **

**SIN MÁS PREAMBULOS COMENCEMOS… **

**LA CARTA **

Era un hermoso día de 1956 en la ciudad de Hong Kong, la economía volvía a crecer después de la guerra China-Japonesa, era el medio día y se podía oír a unos cuantos metros el sonido de objetos golpeándose y gritos de combate en la escuela de artes marciales del maestro Xiao Po.

-Bien es todo por ahora estudiantes- Dijo el maestro, una persona un poco rellena en su complexión, de cabello negro y de piel un poco blanca, pero era el mejor maestro de kung fu de ese lugar aparte del maestro Yip Man-vayan a comer y nos vemos mañana-menciono con una sonrisa.

-¡Gracias maestro!- Exclamaron al unísono los alumnos mientras hacían el saludo del sol y la luna en señal de respeto, después de hacerlo se retiraron a sus respectivos hogares.

Él se dispuso a sentarse en su escritorio para leer las cuentas de la luz, agua, etcétera. Después de unos minutos entro el cartero, un hombre un poco más bajo que el maestro Po pero que tenía un cuerpo atlético para su humilde oficio.

-Hola Po- Saludo amigablemente el cartero-hola Meng-correspondió el saludo Po quien se paraba de su silla y reverenciaba levemente-¿Cómo te ha ido?-pregunto Meng amistosamente-muy bien, mis pupilos avanzan más cada día-menciono Po-¿y a ti como te va?-interrogo igualmente amigable-bien, ha estado tranquilo el tiempo estos días y la economía está recuperándose, eso es una buena señal-respondió Meng mientras metía la mano a su mochila para sacar una carta-tienes correspondencia-dijo extendiéndole la carta en las manos-el maestro lo miro extrañado, pues no era común que le llegaran cartas, pero igualmente la tomo-¿oye como esta Keung?-pregunto casualmente el maestro Po-bien, ya se está recuperando de la lesión que sufrió-le menciono Meng-que bueno, me lo saludas-le pidió Po-sí, descuida, voy a ir a visitarlo junto con mi hermana, pues como ya llevan cinco años de casados pues es difícil no verlo un día a la semana-menciono Meng-bueno adiós-se despidió para emprender el camino a la salida de la escuela-¡espera!-exclamo el maestro-¿de quién es la carta?-interrogo curioso por saber la identidad del destinatario-mira no quiero ser chismoso ni fisgón, pero es de alguien que conoces bien-menciono para después irse-adiós-dijo en última instancia el maestro.

Po abrió el sobre que contenía la carta, al leer quien la enviaba sonrió, pues era nada más y nada menos que su amigo Guang, quien se había ido de Hong Kong hace más de dos años.

**Para: Po **

** Hola amigo, espero que te encuentres bien de salud y sigas feliz de la vida, envió esta carta para avisarte que estaré unos días en Hong Kong porque la hija del emperador me contrato para pintar una amiga suya como regalo de cumpleaños y vive ahí precisamente, bueno y se me ocurría que mientras este ahí podamos reunirnos junto con nuestras esposas como en los viejos tiempos para conocerlas y así charlar como antes, espero tu pronta respuesta, por si quieres llevar acabo la reunión búscame en la casa de mi madre Yan Fan.**

**Atte.**

**Guang**

El maestro Po se encontraba contentísimo pues volvería a convivir con su mejor amigo como en los buenos tiempos, guardo la carta en su cajón derecho del escritorio, se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a la salida, cerró con candado y se fue a su casa.

Llego feliz a su residencia, una humilde casa de un piso con un pequeño jardín, ahí vivía con su linda esposa Jiao, una mujer un poco más baja que Po, tenía un cabello largo, bailarina experta y campeona nacional de gimnasia olímpica gracias a la cual poseía una figura esbelta, con quien compartía su vida desde hace más de veinte años.

-¡Mi amor ya llegue!- Exclamo sin dejar de sonreír, pero al no obtener respuesta inmediata dejo de sonreír y miro extrañado la sala-¿mi amor?-pregunto un poco confundido por no haber oído respuesta de su esposa, pero después de unos momentos recordó que se encontraba dando clases en un gimnasio pero que por la alegría que sentía se le había olvidado.

Se dirigió a la cocina para preparar unos fideos, otro arte que el manejaba bien, el culinario, para él y para su esposa para cuando llegara hasta a las 7 de la tarde.

Después de preparárselos procedió a ingerirlos, después de haber terminado lavo su plato, después limpio toda la casa para que cuando llegara su esposa se sintiera cómoda, luego de terminar se sentó en el sillón de la sala a leer o a oír por el radio las noticias.

Después de unas horas llego Jiao quien vestía un shen-i y traía un listón rojo en su mano derecha con el que enseñaba la gimnasia olímpica, cuando entro lo primero que vio fue a Po leyendo su novela favorita acostado en su sillón.

Se acercó a él para plantarle un beso en los labios-hola mi amor-saludo mientras le sonería-hola amor que bueno que la llegaste-correspondió el saludo Po quien se disponía a levantarse del sillón para servirle la cena a su esposa.

Se dirigieron a la cocina y Po le sirvió el plato y le preparo un té, después sentó frente a ella.

-Gracias amor, soy muy afortunada en tener un esposo tan atento con su esposa- Menciono Jiao quien después empezó a comer los fideos-y yo por tener una esposa tan linda como tú, que agradece siempre el esfuerzo que hago por ella-dijo Po quien le sonreía-como estuvo tu día- pregunto curioso-bien hoy le enseñe a tres a niñas nuevas, me impresiono como tienen talento para la gimnasia, son muy enérgicas-menciono sonriéndole.

Luego de haberse acabado los fideos se levantó para lavarlos, pero su esposo se le adelanto agarrando su plato y la hoya, ella agarro su taza y el plato de su esposo y se dirigió al fregadero donde comenzaron a lavar los utensilios de cocina y los platos.

-Oye ¿Qué crees?- Preguntó casualmente el maestro Po-¿qué?- interrogo Jiao por la pregunta que le estaba haciendo su marido-pues recibí una carta de mi viejo amigo-menciono felizmente limpiando la olla con la que había cocinado los fideos-¡qué bien!-exclamo feliz la bailarina-oye, ¿por qué yo no lo conozco?-interrogo Jiao por la mención del maestro-porque se mudó a Shanghái hace más de 5 años-respondió tranquilamente el maestro quien acababa de limpiar los platos.

-Mañana voy a visitarlo a su casa para hablar con él acerca del plan de la cena- Menciono el maestro-¿Dónde vive?-pregunto la bailarina con cierta curiosidad acerca del domicilio del amigo de Po-se está quedando en la casa de su madre Yan Fan-respondió Po quien guardaba los platos y la olla en la repisa-muy bien-dijo Jiao quien guardaba la olla, la tetera y la taza igualmente la repisa.

-Oye mientras estaba solo en la casa- Menciono Po casualmente-estaba pensando en algo-¿en qué?-pregunto divertida Jiao-es que ya llevamos tiempo sin hacerlo-dijo Po un poco avergonzado mientras se acercaba a Jiao-hay Po, no crees que es demasiado-Jiao no pudo terminar de hablar porque Po la había besado intensamente mientras que con sus mano recorría de la parte de su espalda a su retaguardia, algo que a ella le causo un poco de vergüenza, pero eso era raro pues ya llevaban más de 20 años casados como para darle pena, después de unos minutos se separaron por la falta de aire pero no dejaban de sonreír-está bien, vamos-dijo finalmente mientras que Po la cargaba en sus brazos y la llevaba directa su habitación, después la acostó para volver a besarla, después fue acariciándola de la parte du sus pechos hasta su entrepierna, sensación que a ella le causaba placer mientras empezaba a quitarle su prenda y ella correspondía la acción haciendo lo mismo con la suya, después las prendas volaron por la habitación mientras Po comenzaba a besarla desde sus pechos hasta su entrepierna-eres hermosa-menciono Po quien volvía a besarla en los labios-quiero me muestres como enseñas gimnasia-pidió con una sonrisa ladina-concedido-dijo Jiao quien se puso encima de él y lo besaba con mucha más intensidad.

Así duraron hasta el anochecer entre besos y caricias mientras se escuchaban de vez en cuando gemidos, lego de unas horas fueron abrazados por Morfeo quedando profundamente dormidos abrazándose, debían descansar pues mañana sería otro nuevo día y un poco largo de lo habitual…

**BIEN, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, TALVEZ ACTUALICE PRONTO DEPENDIENDO DE COMO LO ACOJAN…**

**SE DESPIDE SU AMIGO Y ESCRITOR:**

**CARPINTERO IMPERIAL**


	2. Chapter 2

**PLANES **

Al día siguiente después del entrenamiento de su escuela Po decidió ir a visitar a Guang a la casa de su madre Yan Fan para proponerle el día, la hora y el lugar donde se reunirían.

Al llegar a la puerta de la casa de la madre de Guang que era mucho más grande que la suya por extensión de terreno toco con la intención de que le abrieran, espero cinco minutos para que le abrieran. Le abrió una señora que no pasaba de los 60 años, vestía un Cheongsam morado con detalles dorados que dibujaban unas flores, tenía el cabello recogido a manera de una bola atrás de su cabello, media de altura como el pecho de Po y usaba lentes.

-Buenos días maestro Po-saludo cordialmente-buenos días igualmente señora Yan-correspondió el saludo besándole la mano-hay maestro usted siempre con modales-menciono un poco nerviosa por la muestra de modales de parte de Po-¿y qué lo trae por aquí?-preguntó un poco interesada en la visita repentina de su parte-pues recibí una carta de Guang explicándome que se encuentra aquí porque tiene que pintar a la amiga de la hija del emperador, y se está quedando a descansar en su casa, menciono también que tenía que hablar conmigo-termino de explicar-así ya me acorde. Déjeme le hablo-menciono Yan Fan-siéntese si quiere-ofreció la señora-bueno gracias señora-agradeció Po quien se sentó en el sillón de la sala de visitantes, la señora se fue al fondo de la casa para hablarle a Guang.

-¡Po!-Exclamo alguien después de unos minutos, él se paró para ver quién era el que le había hablado, lo que vio lo dejo perplejo pues era alguien que conocía bien-¿Guang?-menciono al sujeto que estaba frente a él, vestía un traje casual, no pasaba de la edad de Po, tenía el cabello un poco largo ya que le llegaba al cuello y era un poco más alto que él, se abrazaron mutuamente como muestra de amistad-sí, soy yo-menciono con una sonrisa rompiendo el abrazo-siéntate-le ofreció a Po mientras él lo hacía, después lo hizo Po.

-Qué bueno que hayas recibido mi carta-Menciono Guang quien tomaba un cajetilla de cigarrillos-sí, agradéceselo a Meng-aseguro Po-lo hare en cuanto lo vea-menciono Guang quien sacaba un cigarrillo-¿quieres?-le ofreció-no gracias-rechazo Po el tabaco-bueno-dijo para proceder a encender su cigarrillo para después fumárselo-y dime-menciono casualmente-¿Cómo te ha ido?-pregunto curioso-bien-respondió Po-la escuela se ha abarrotado de estudiantes deseosos de aprender artes marciales-explico-que bien-opino Guang quien volvía a fumarse su cigarrillo-cuéntame,¿ has logrado derrotar a Yip Man?-interrogo un poco curioso-fíjate que no-respondió Po-es un maestro excepcional, su estilo es suave pero poderoso-explico-ya lo creo, ¿y que estilo es?-volvió a interrogar curioso-Wing Chun-contesto la duda de su amigo-había oído hablar de su estilo-menciono Guang-¿es el que invento una mujer verdad?-quiso comprobar si no se equivocaba-en efecto, pero no se trata de estilo ni de género, si no de uno mismo-explico sabiamente Po-que interesante-opino Guang quien había terminado de fumar y procedía a apagar la colilla en la cigarrera-bueno ahora el asunto importante-menciono Guang-¿Dónde sería bueno cenar el viernes?-pregunto interesado en la respuesta que su amigo pudiera darle-bueno deberíamos ir a cenar con mi padre-dijo tranquilamente-¿Ping?-pregunto Guang incrédulo-Sí-respondió con simpleza-me parece bien-opino Guang-nunca eh llevado a mi esposa ahí-comento-y por cierto, ¿dónde está?-pregunto con cierta curiosidad-de compras, se vuelve un poco loca con las rebajas-menciono riendo un poco-ni que lo digas, mi esposa puede encontrar el dinero en el lugar donde menos lo esperes cuando hay rebajas-comento mientras reía levemente-oye, ¿y te casaste con Song?-interrogo un poco interesado-no-respondió con simpleza-no funciono como pensábamos-comento un poco serio-ella le encantaba bailar y viajar por el mundo, se unió a un circo-termino de explicar-lo siento no sabía que era un tema delicado-se disculpó por tocar un tema delicado del pasado de su amigo-descuida-menciono Po sonriendo-seguimos siendo muy buenos amigos, y además estoy orgulloso pues siguió su sueño-dijo finalmente para cambiar el tema.

-¿Y tú te casaste con Mei Ling?-Le toco preguntar esta vez a Po, ante esto Guang se puso pensativo-sinceramente-respondió un poco serio-no me case con ella, pues ella amaba las artes marciales-explico Guang-y como sabes a mí no me interesan mucho, ella acepto ser alumna en la Academia Li Dai en Pekín, lo último que supe de ella es que se volvió la maestra y la representa a nivel nacional de dicha escuela y se casó con otro maestro, el maestro de Hung Gar Sammo-ahora el que había tocado un tema delicado era Po-lo siento, creo que también yo me equivoque-menciono-descuida-dijo despreocupadamente Guang-estamos a mano, yo toque un tema delicado para ti y tu hiciste exactamente lo mismo-explico calmadamente.

-¿Entonces con quién te casaste?-Interrogo Po igualmente curioso-eso lo descubrirás el viernes-contesto calmadamente Guang dejando la incógnita al maestro-entonces tú también conocerás a la mía el viernes-dijo Po sonriendo quien procedía a levantarse del sillón y Guang también hizo lo mismo un rato después-bueno adiós- se despidió Guang reverenciándose al igual que Po, después de terminar Po procedía a salir de su casa para irse a la suya-espera-agrego antes de irse-¿tú mamá no tenía una sirvienta?-pregunto un poco extrañado, ante esto Guang se sorprendió pues el recordaba que nunca habían tenido al menos a alguien que les cortara el jardín-no-respondió un poco extrañado algo que sorprendió al maestro-¿por qué?-pregunto ahora el pintor-por nada-respondió Po, respuesta que extraño aún más a Guang, pero decidió no darle más vueltas al asunto-bueno adiós amigo, hasta el viernes-se despidió Po quien salió de la casa y se fue a su casa para contarle a su esposa sobre los planes que habían tomado, en qué lugar se reunirían y cuando…

**BUENO HASTA AQUÍ EL SEGUNDO EPISODIO, PREPARENSE QUE DE AQUÍ EMPIEZA LO BUENO Y DRAMATICO DE LA HISTORIA, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE LA HISTORIA, PUES ACTUALIZO RÁPIDO, SE DESPIDE SU AMIGO Y ESCRITOR:**

**CARPINTERO IMPERIAL….**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bueno si me disculparan por el retardo de actualizar, créanme no me gusta hacer eso, pero mi imaginación se esfumo durante un tiempo y cuando regreso batalle semanas para concluirlo, pero aquí esta y espero les guste, sin más preámbulos comencemos…**

**Kung fu panda no me pertenece, pertenece a DreamWorks…**

* * *

**LA CENA, VIEJOS RECUERDOS**

Habían pasado dos días desde que Guang y Po planearon la reunión en el restaurante del padre de Po, ese lapso de tiempo fue suficiente para que reservara una mesa con su padre a pesar de que su padre le quería dar el servicio gratis, él prefirió pagarle y también fue bueno para comentarle a su esposa como se organizó el plan y donde cenarían.

Mando su traje a la tintorería a pesar de muchos años de no haberlo usado, pues esa noche era muy importante para él, pues se conocerían sus esposas y también ellos las conocerían, aparte de que era su mejor amigo y Jiao le había entrado interés en conocerlo pues cada vez que lo mencionaba nunca decía su nombre y eso la intrigaba.

El viernes había llegado más rápido de lo que esperaban y en ese día el entrenamiento de los alumnos de Po había sido de una hora y solo había explicado dibujos sobre antiguos maestros y el origen del kung fu, esta vez no hubo entrenamiento de contacto y ni siquiera usaron los muñecos.

Pues la razón por la poca duración de la clase era que Po tendría que recoger su traje a la tintorería pues quería que luciera impecable y de paso comprar lo víveres de la casa pues ya casi se terminaban.

-Aquí tienes Po-Hablo un señor de avanzada edad mientras le entregaba el traje a Po.

-Gracias Li- Dijo Po tomando el traje mientras sacaba su bolsa con el dinero para pagar.

-¿Por qué mandaste hasta ahorita el traje?- Pregunto un poco interesado el anciano en esa acción tan repentina de Po, pues desde que se lo había vendido hace 5 años no había vuelto a mandarlo para pintarlo.

-Es que tengo una cena y deseo lucir impecable- Contesto a la duda del anciano mientras dejaba las monedas en la mesa de despacho.

-¿Y esa cena la vas a tener con el emperador o con el alcalde?- Pregunto un poco curioso por la mención del maestro Po.

-No- Aclaro Po por la confusión del anciano-vamos a cenar; Guang, nuestras esposas y yo en el restaurante de mi padre.

-¿Guang está aquí?- Pregunto sorprendido el anciano-oí que se había mudado a Pekín-menciono el anciano.

-Sí pero vino a dibujar una amiga de la hija del emperador, está aquí desde el lunes- Aclaro Po.

-El pinto a mi hija una vez- Menciono el anciano-después de la guerra oí que tuvo que ir a pedir empleo a otra ciudad y por lo que me dijiste fue a Pekín.

-Afortunadamente si lo consiguió como maestro de arte en una escuela particular- Comentó Po- bueno me lo saludas-pidió el anciano para después tomar el dinero e irse adentro de la tienda para sacar más trajes para sus demás clientes mientras que Po salía para ir a comprar los víveres.

* * *

Estaba paseando por las calles de la ciudad, estaba en punto del atardecer, habían pasado años desde que se fue y veía grandes cambios desde la última vez que estuvo aquí, acompañado de su esposa iban caminando observando cómo se recuperaban las casas después de la guerra, sin embargo el vio algo en una tienda que se le hizo familiar, era una tiendita destruida que alguna vez funciono, pero en la guerra fue afectada la familia que ahí vivía y su padre era soldado del ejército chino…

_¡Corran! Se oían las voces del ejército chino ante la segunda invasión japonesa en busca de su expansión. _

_-Guang cuida a tu madre- Ordeno su padre-no padre quiero ayudarte-replico desesperado por la situación-¡NO!-exclamo ante la necedad de Guang-debes quedarte con tu madre-aclaro-Lao debemos irnos-le dijo otro soldado-si voy para allá-afirmo-quiero que seas fuerte hijo, tienes un gran futuro como pintor-menciono su padre-¡PAPÁ MORIRE CONTIGO SI ES NECESARI..!.-no pudo terminar de hablar ya que su padre le había propinado una bofetada-obedece, sé que duele pero así es la vida-dijo Lao ante la estupidez que había exclamado su hijo, mientras Guang se sobaba la parte en la que había recibido la reprimenda de su padre-está bien padre-dijo por fin derrotado ante el desino que le esperaba a su padre-metete a la tienda, cuida de tu madre y a tu esposa-esto último lo dijo mientras lo abrazaba-bueno-menciono mientras una inocente lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla derecha, rompió el abrazo de su padre y se dirigió adentro de la tienda pero en cuanto menos lo esperaban lanzaron una granada dentro y exploto-¡MAMÁ!-Gritó ante la escena que había visto delante de él, volteo detrás te él y vio a un soldado japonés burlándose del desastre que había provocado-¡Maldito!-Exclamo Lao para después abalanzarse sobre él y rómpele el cuello-¡Corr..!.-no pudo terminar de decir ya que otro soldado le clavo un disparo y cayó al suelo muerto, ante esto Guang decidió actuar rápido tenía cierta ventaja ya que había practicado el kung fu de la grulla por obligación de su padre, al soldado se le habían acabado las balas y no le dejo otra opción que usar un haz bajo la manga se colocó en una posición como un desplante solo que recto, su brazo derecho lo tenía pegado a la cintura apuntando su codo hacia atrás, Guang ante eso adopto una postura natural para esperar a que el contrincante atacara, no paso mucho tiempo para que el soldado atacara con un golpe directo al pecho, ante eso Guang se movió a un lado y con el canto de la mano posicionándose con su pie derecho sobre su pie izquierdo cruzando en el acto le pegara directo al cuello dejándolo inconsciente, para luego con el arma de su padre matarlo, después de eso se dirigió al cuerpo muerto de su padre para contemplarlo una vez más, después procedió a darle un entierro honorable para después irse-Hijo-le hablo una voz que el reconocía-¡Mamá!-exclamo sorprendido mientras la abrazaba-¿Dónde estabas?-pregunto intrigado-con una amiga en su casa estaba ayudándole a recolectar víveres-respondió a la interrogante de su hijo, pero luego vio algo que la dejo atónita, su casa destruida-¿qué le paso a mi casa?-preguntó exaltada al ver su casa reducida a pedazos de madera y cenizas-un soldado lanzo una granada y exploto, creí que estabas ahí-menciono Guang a quien se le resbalo otra lágrima por creer que se había quedado huérfano-no te preocupes hijo-dijo mientras lo abrazaba-vámonos con tu tía a ver su nos hospeda-menciono viendo la situación-está bien-dijo Guang sonriendo y encaminando a su madre a la casa de su tía._

_No le menciono nunca la muerte de su padre porque no quería lastimarla y cada que tocaba el tema él se escudaba diciendo que tenía que ir a trabajar o que estaba todavía luchando, él tenía que trabajar por costales de arroz recogiendo carbón para los japoneses, la guerra duró ocho largos años, después el 9 de septiembre de 1945 caída la bomba atómica sobre Hiroshima el emperador ordeno la retirada del ejército japonés y China volvió a recuperarse poco a poco, él se fue a Pekín terminada la guerra y ahí se asentó para trabajar como maestro de pintura alejándose completamente de las artes marciales…_

-¡GUANG!- Le grito su esposa al ver que no reaccionaba-¿qué pasó?-pregunto un poco desorientado por el grito-pues que te quedaste viendo esas ruinas y no respondías-lo siento Ting-se disculpó por su trance-es que este lugar fue mi primer hogar-menciono Guang-¿enserio?-pregunto incrédula Ting-sí, quedó así durante la guerra, fue dos años después de casarnos-aclaro Guang a su esposa-a está bien-menciono Ting-lamento haber interrumpido tu recuerdo-se disculpó por lo que había ocasionado-no importa-dijo Guang-bien amor vámonos-dijo Ting para después besarlo e irse de ese viejo lugar, ella era atenta casi en todo, su cabello rojizo con la luz del sol la hacían ver como un ángel guardián, poseía una esbelta figura que ocasionaba la envidia de los demás pueblerinos por Guang, resultado de su entrenamiento de kung fu del estilo del tigre enseñanza que le había traspasado su padre, era simplemente una esposa que cualquiera quisiera tener incluso a veces se preguntaba si realmente le pertenecía a él.

-Oye amor y si vamos al parque- Opino Ting-si amor, me parece perfecto-menciono Guang emprendiendo el camino directo al parque.

Cuando entraron al parque podían observar a niños de todas las edades corriendo, jugando y riendo, cada que pasaba un niño Ting se enternecía y a Guang le dolía verla así pues ellos no pudieron tener hijos pues él era infértil, él se sentía culpable por arruinarle la posibilidad de ser madre a Ting, eso nunca lo mencionaba.

Decidió comprarle un algodón de azúcar y sentarse en una banca para contemplar la paz que se percibía en esos tiempos, él estaba fumando un cigarrillo mientras Ting comía el algodón.

-¿A qué hora vamos a ir a cenar con tu amigo amor?- Pregunto curiosa Ting.

-A las diez de la noche- Respondió con simpleza Guang.

-¿Y qué hora es?- Volvió a interrogar en eso Guang miro su reloj para percatarse de la hora-las 8:30-respondió despreocupadamente.

-Deberíamos irnos ya- Opino Ting, en eso Guang se levantó y le ayudo a levantarse-bueno, vámonos-dijo tomándose de las manos para después tomar el rumbo directo a la casa de su madre.

* * *

Eran las 9:30 y Po se encontraba en su casa vistiéndose al igual que Jiao que se encontraba en el baño, se estaba poniendo su traje y peinándose mientras que Jiao se ponía un Qipao verde con detalles negros en forma de caligrafía y se maquillaba.

-¿Estas lista mi amor?- Preguntó Po quien ya había terminado de arreglarse.

-Lista- Afirmo Jiao saliendo del baño con si Qipao que hacía resaltar su figura, tenía delineadas las pestañas lo que hacía ver más sensual su mirada, también estaba maquillada de los parpados con un tono morado que hacía resaltar sus ojos azules y tenía su cabello como una trenza que le llegaba hasta los glúteos, se veía espectacular pues Po no dejaba de recorrerla con la mirada.

-Te ves preciosa- Afirmo Po sin dejar de contemplarla.

-Gracias amor- Agradeció el halago de parte de Po.

-Bueno vámonos cariño- Dijo Po tomándole el brazo para salir de la casa directo al restaurante de su padre.

* * *

Guang ya había acabado de arreglarse y esperaba sentado pacientemente a Ting.

Ting estaba en el baño intentando maquillarse, ella durante gran parte de su vida no había aprendido a comportarse de forma femenina, durante su adolescencia nunca tuvo novio, pues los chicos nos e fijaban en ella por cómo se comportaba y vestía, nunca se delineaba las pestañas, no se ponía maquillaje, no siempre se recogía el pelo o se pintaba las uñas, lo único que hacía era depilarse la ceja. Pero todo eso cambio cuando conoció a Guang:

_Ella se encontraba sentada en la parte trasera de la preparatoria comiendo tofú y un té de manzanilla como era de costumbre para ella._

_-Hola- Saludo tímidamente un chico de complexión delgada pero de estatura alta, ella lo volteo a ver inexpresiva para después volver a concentrarse en su comida-¿puedo sentarme a tu lado?-pregunto mostrando una sonrisa nerviosa-si quieres-respondió con simpleza-bien-dijo él para después sentarse a su lado a una distancia considerable-¿Cómo te llamas?-pregunto en un intento para iniciar una conversación-Ting-respondió fríamente sin voltear a verlo-¡eres Ting!-exclamo un poco sorprendido, acción que hizo que Ting lo mirara extrañada-la chica que golpeo a Fung y a sus amigos-sí fui yo-al responderle su duda sonrió un poco por lo que le había ocasionado a Fung-¿Por qué lo hiciste?-pregunto un poco más seguro pero igualmente confundido-pues veras:_

_Estaba sentada aquí mismo y había más personas que ahorita, conversando, romanceando, etc.-comenzó a narrar-y yo estaba almorzando como siempre-menciono-entonces el apareció junto con sus achichincles, entonces se sentó a mi lado sin ningún motivo._

_-Hola damita-saludo en tono altanero como si yo fuera a caer en su viejo truco de conquista como las demás alumnas de la institución-¿por qué estas comiendo tan sola?-pregunto fingiendo interés para empezar su jugada-para alejarme de sujetos como tú-respondí cínicamente, cosa que lo hizo enojar-sabes, no sé si te lo han dicho antes-menciono casualmente-pero de lejos te confundes con un hombre-eso en un principio llego a molestarme al punto de que le quise romper la quijada en ese mismo instante, pero me controle, pues no quería causar problemas-enserio, no sabía-mostrarme como que no me había ofendido hizo que se enojara más, pero lo que dijo después fue la gota que derramo el vaso-pero si quieres yo te puedo ayudar a que no te confundan con uno-menciono más altanero que hace unos momentos-¿enserio cómo?-fingí tener interés en su propuesta-pues que salgas conmigo-respondió presumidamente acercándose a mí y rodeándome con su brazo izquierdo-entonces empecemos-dicho esto último quiso robarme un beso, y entonces reaccione y con mi brazo derecho le di un codazo en sus costillas y con la izquierda le di un golpe con el canto de la mano en el cuello ocasionando que quedara inconsciente, entonces los demás sorprendidos quisieron vencerme los cuatro, cosa que no pudieron, pues mis conocimientos en kung fu pudieron más que la cantidad de sujetos atacando. _

_Al día siguiente citaron a mi padre Shifu a la dirección por el incidente de Fung, por suerte yo le había explicado que había ocasionado el conflicto, él se lo explico y así suspendieron a Fung y sus achichincles durante dos semanas y también los pusieron a hacer servicio social al acilo de ancianos como castigo por su indisciplina-termino de narrar el incidente que la hizo famosa en la preparatoria._

_-Increíble- Opino el chico-¿enserio?-pregunto Ting un poco incrédula-sí, nunca hubiera imaginado que una chica tuviera tanta fuerza para vencer a cuatro sujetos-respondió el chico sonriéndole-¿y tú cómo te llamas?-ahora le toco preguntar a Ting-yo soy Guang-se presentó el chico finalmente-¿Guang?-volvió a preguntar un poco confundida, pues ya había escuchado ese nombre-sí-contesto el chico y entonces Ting recordó-ah, el chico del que se burlan por sus piernas delgadas, te dicen "el patas de palo"-menciono Ting con un poco de humor, cosa que ocasiono que Guang adoptara un semblante serio, cosa que Ting noto-lo siento-dijo Ting sinceramente, pues su mención de aseguro le había herido su autoestima-no te preocupes, no debí aceptar que me afectara eso, pues ya tengo edad suficiente como para seguir dejando que eso me disminuya- dijo finalmente Guang, luego de eso sonó el timbre para reanudar clases. +_

_-Hasta mañana Ting- Se despidió Guang sonriéndole para dirigirse adentro del aula en la que iban a impartirle sus clases al igual que Ting se dirigió a la suya._

_Durante el día Ting no dejo de pensar en Guang, pues parecía ser un chico sincero, fue el primero en acercarse y convivir con ella. _

_Al día siguiente Ting volvió a sentarse donde mismo a almorzar, después de unos minutos llego Guang._

_-Hola Ting-saludo amigablemente-hola Guang-correspondió el saludo-¿Cómo estás?-pregunto amablemente para dar pie a una charla-bien, un poco confundida, pero bien-respondió mostrándole una sonrisa-¿por qué confundida?-pregunto nuevamente, esta vez interesado en su respuesta anterior-porque es la primera vez que alguien se vuelve a sentar a mi lado, normalmente no pasa de un día-respondió sin voltear a verlo-no convives mucho verdad-menciono Guang-con muy pocos, por no decir nadie-aclaro Ting._

_Guang le extendió una carpeta, acción que extraño un poco a Ting pero igualmente la tomo-ábrela-ordeno Guang amablemente, Ting la abrió y lo que vio la dejo sin habla, era un dibujo de ella pegándole con el canto de la mano derecha a Fung hecho a lápiz carbón, lo trazos la dejaron impresionada parecía como una fotografía a blanco y negro._

_-Es un estupendo dibujo-Menciono Ting sin dejar de salir de su asombro, luego volteo a ver a Guang-¿tú lo hiciste?-pregunto un poco interesada en su respuesta-sí-respondió un poco sonrojado-eres bueno-opino Ting cerrando la carpeta para después intentar devolvérsela, pero Guang con un ademán le indico que no lo hiciera-es un regalo para ti-aclaro, cosa que sorprendió a Ting, pues casi nadie le regalaba cosas por nada-gracias-dijo un poco sonrojada-tu experiencia me inspiro a hacerlo ayer después de llegar de la escuela a mi casa-menciono para después empezar a ingerir sus alimentos._

_-¿Desde cuándo dibujas?-pregunto con interés en su voz-desde la primaria-respondió con simpleza algo que la sorprendió-con razón eres tan bueno-menciono sonriéndole-no creo, apenas soy un novato con grandes aspiraciones-opino terminando de ingerir sus alimentos-eres muy modesto-menciono en tono divertido._

_-A mí me interesaría aprender esto-menciono, cosa que sorprendió un poco a Guang-¿crees que podrías enseñarme?-pregunto un poco dudosa, él no lo pensó mucho y asintió como respuesta-gracias-agradeció por aceptar enseñarla-pero, ¿por qué crees que yo pueda hacerlo?-externo su interrogante-por el dibujo que me mostraste y por la experiencia que tienes desde niño-respondió con simpleza como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo-bien-dijo seriamente-pero-aclaro levantando el dedo índice para seguir hablando-necesitaras comprar tus materiales-dijo finalmente-está bien, ¿qué necesito?-pregunto entusiasmada-bueno cómprate un lápiz grafito o carbón y un cuaderno de hoja blanca-respondió tranquilamente mientras volvía a ingerir sus alimentos-no es tan difícil conseguirlo-menciono con simpleza-¿pero dónde me enseñaras?-pregunto un poco preocupada-pues donde puedas-respondió con simpleza-¿Crees poder venir a mi casa?-pregunto-seguro-contesto acabando de almorzar-solo dime dónde vives-ella lo dudo en decirle así que le escribió su dirección en una hoja y se la dio, él la tomo un poco extrañado por esa acción, la abrió y al ver la dirección abrió sus ojos a más no poder-increíble, ¿vives ahí?-interrogo consternado-¡no!, ¡ahí solo nos hospedamos mientras construimos una casa!-respondio sarcásticamente pero con gracia en su voz-que graciosa-menciono igualmente con sarcasmo-es que me impresione porque no sabía que quien vivía ahí asistiera a una escuela de gobierno-aclaro-solo no le comentes a nadie-pidió-está bien nos vemos a las cinco de la tarde-menciono en última instancia-ahí te esperare-comentó Ting, luego de eso sonó el timbre advirtiendo que reanudaran sus clases. _

_Pasado el fin de semana en el cual Ting se dedicó a comprar los materiales que necesitaría para dibujar. Guang se dirigía rumbo a la casa de Ting cargando una mochila en su espalda tapándose del sol con su Nón Lá, todo esto para enseñarle a dibujar, al llegar a su casa quedo asombrado por lo grande que era, pues hasta donde sabía su padre era empresario asociado con Japón y eso le retribuía grandes ganancias, básicamente eran ricos. _

_Toco la puerta y espero pacientemente a que le abriesen para comenzar su clase de dibujo. Después de unos minutos le abrió un trabajador de la casa, era un poco más bajo que él, pero era joven. _

_-¿Qué se le ofrece?- Preguntó mirándolo fijamente._

_-Vengo a buscar a Ting- Respondió sin apartar la mirada._

_-No se encuentra- Menciono autoritariamente-¿gusta dejar un mensaje?-preguntó._

_-¡Nos pusimos de acuerdo en que iba a venir hoy!- Replico un poco molesto porque estaba muy lejos de su casa como para haber venido en vano. _

_-Zeng déjalo pasar- Ordeno una voz a espalda del hombre-está bien señorita Ting-obedeció sin protestar mientras abría la puerta de la casa, Guang entro y quedó impresionado por lo grande que era su casa por dentro y no era exageración._

_-Siéntate- Le señalo una silla, se veía cara por el tipo de madera del que estaba hecha-es pino-menciono Ting-ya veo-dijo Guang quien acerco una mesa, luego saco de su mochila una esfera y la colocaba sobre la mesita-bueno la clase comienza, dibuja la esfera-menciono mientras se sentaba. _

_Ting comenzó a dibujar como su sentido común le indicaba que lo hiciera, Guang solo la observaba detenidamente, el trazo dudoso de Ting lo recordó su inicio en el dibujo, se levantó de la silla y se acercó a ver el dibujo, parecía una granada por la poca simetría que tenía._

_-Tiene que parecer una esfera-comento, ella reptó la mirada hacía él un poco confundida-dale forma-explico haciendo ademanes con ambas manos-deja que salga de la hoja._

_Ting entonces observo más detenidamente la figura para captar su esencia, entonces tomó el borrador y comenzó a borrar._

_-¡No lo hagas!-exclamo, acción que confundió aún más a la alumna-no se borra, puesto que tiende a cometerse el mismo error-explico Guang, entonces Ting volvió a mirar más detenidamente logrando captar las luces y sombras que componían la esfera y corrigió su error, para después terminarla. _

_Después de eso Guang le explico la teoría de luces y sombras, la dimensión y la textura, después la hizo dibujar un cubo, y dos prismas cuadrangulares cada uno acomodado encima del otro mientras que el cubo estaba a un lado, transcurrió una hora en la cual Ting se sorprendió mucho de lo difícil que puede ser aprender arte, pero ella no se rendiría, puesto que ese era su sueño._

_-Bueno ya me voy- Menciono Guang quien guardaba sus cosas en la mochila-bueno haremos esto cada lunes a la misma hora- dijo mientras se colocaba la mochila en su espalda-bueno hasta mañana Ting-se despidió mientras salía con rumbo a su casa._

_Pasaron seis meses enseñándole a Ting el dibujo, se encontraban conversando en el colegio mientras almorzaban._

_-Dime que te parece-Menciono extendiéndole una hoja-haber-tomo la hoja, era un paisaje urbano nocturno, observo detenidamente, dad su experiencia podía notar el juego de la escala de grises, la vista en primer plano bien trabajada, lo único que le faltaba mucha más práctica era dibujar personas a escala, pero era un minúsculo detalle, puesto que el difumino estaba bien ejecutado haciendo que las figuras se desvanecieran. _

_-Está bien-esa opinión la alegró un poco-jugaste muy bien con la escala de grises-continuo explicando-la difuminación es excelente y el tema que dibujaste es interesante-inconscientemente la sonrisa de Ting se ensancho-pero te falta practicar más la figura humana-eso ocasiono que la sonrisa de Ting se desvaneciera un poco-pero me gusto-añadió haciendo sonreír y ocasionando que lo abrazara. _

_-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto confundido y un poco sonrojado por la muestra de afecto de Ting-bueno es que fuiste muy amable en enseñarme dibujo-menciono Ting sin romper el abrazo-bueno no le iba hacer eso a una amiga-explico._

_Sin esperar siquiera que él rompiera el abrazo unió sus labios con los de él, impresionado por tal muestra de afecto sus ojos parecían platos, pero aun así se dejó llevar por el momento. _

_Ting se separó de él sonriéndole, pero él tan solo se limitó a desviar la mirada, se levantó del sillón y dijo: _

_-Nos vemos mañana- Luego de eso salió de la casa y se fue a la suya dejando confundida a Ting por el cambio repentino de actitud._

_-¿Qué pasó?- se cuestionaba mentalmente- o mejor dicho ¿Qué hice mal?-._

_No dejaba de rodar sobre su cama reprochándose los que había ocasionado hace unas horas. Después decidió desquitar sus frustraciones entrenando._

_-¿Por qué tuve que hacerlo?- Se cuestionaba golpeando con la palma de la mano el poste de entrenamiento-¿Por qué deje que mis instintos me controlaran?-. _

_-No pude evitarlo-Dio una patada alta con el empeine del pie-fue muy amable conmigo desde el inicio en que nos conocimos, incluso ni siquiera se molestó cuando fui grosera con él-. _

_Ting caminaba a un paso apresurado por los pasillos del colegio para poder encontrar a Guang y disculparse por si lo que había hecho le había ofendido, sus ojos volteaban para todos lados, salones, escaleras por donde fuera y su instinto parecía controlar la situación._

_Subió el primero, el segundo y al último el tercer pasillo para poder encontrarlo, hasta que en la segunda aula lo encontró sentando con la mirada perdida en su cuaderno, para no interrumpir algo importante hizo un sonido para captar su atención, logrando con éxito que le permitiera al maestro salir un momento para arreglar un asunto._

_-¿Qué se te ofrece?- Preguntó cortantemente mirándola fijamente._

_Ella se sentía un poco flaca, pues esa actitud no era normal en él, podía ser serio casi la mayor parte del tiempo, pero ahora hasta su voz sonaba como un padre pidiendo la explicación de una travesura que había hecho._

_Trago grueso y escupió el motivo por el que lo buscó desesperadamente: _

_-Guang necesitamos hablar de lo de ayer- Los ojos de él apuntaron hacia arriba pensativo mientras que colocaba la mano derecha en su barbilla. _

_-A la hora del almuerzo- Sentenció-¿pero a qué hor…?- No termino de preguntar puesto que Guang ya se había metido al salón nuevamente cerrando la puerta tras de sí. _

_Ella entonces decidió irse a su salón a atender sus clases y esperar a que la hora de almorzar llegara. _

_Llegada lo hora que ella tanto esperaba fue en búsqueda de Guang para poder explicarse la situación y de paso disculparse con él. Busco alrededor de veinte minutos en los lugares donde podría estar, pero no dio resultados satisfactorios, por lo que decidió irse a almorzar atrás de la escuela; ese lugar despintado y olvidado en el cual podría estar sola sin que nadie le molestase._

_Al llegar a ese lugar pudo contemplar a Guang acabando de almorzar. _

_-¿Guang?- Hablo confundida, el volteo en dirección de la voz. _

_-Ting ahí estas- Comentó. _

_-¿Cuánto has estado aquí?- Pregunto buscando una explicación satisfactoria a su intensa búsqueda. _

_-Veinte minutos- Respondió tranquilamente._

_-¿Por qué?- Nuevamente busco una respuesta._

_-Porque te estaba esperando- Explico. _

_Ella sonrió por la ironía del momento; ella busco desesperadamente por casi toda la institución, para que se encontrara ahí sentado esperándola, se sentó al lado de él y le dijo: _

_-Te debo una disculpa- Respiro hondo para comenzar con ello. _

_-No- Interrumpió haciendo un ademán que indicaba que se detuviera, cosa que la confundió-yo te la debo a ti-afirmo confundiendo aún más a Ting._

_-¿Por qué?- Pidió una explicación de su afirmación._

_-Por haberme ido- Respondió encogiéndose de hombros._

_-Pero yo te bese- Rectó. _

_-Lo sé- Dijo-pero yo no explique porque lo hice- menciono sorprendiendo a Ting. _

_-Ah- Comprendió mientras le daba un bocado a su almuerzo-entonces explícame porque lo hiciste- Pidió, ocasionando que Guang exhalara melancólicamente por recordar algo posiblemente doloroso._

_-Hace siete meses había terminado una relación- Menciono un poco cabizbajo. _

_-Perdón por preguntar- Se disculpó. _

_-No te preocupes, ya lo supere- Menciono tranquilamente sonriéndole._

_-¿Entonces me contaras?- Dedujo un poco curiosa._

_-Sí- Afirmo mientras ideaba como empezar._

_-Bueno comienza- Dijo un poco desesperada por saber la historia. _

_-Está bien pero no te exaltes- Señalo un poco gracioso-a ella la conocía desde tercero de educación secundaria, era nueva en la institución y me asignaron a mi como su guía. Coincidimos en la clase de pintura y ahí fue donde capto mi atención, su forma de ser precisamente, manejaba un poco la pintura, pero no le tomaba mucha atención pero igual le gustaba, nada mas como pasatiempo… ella amaba el kung fu-esa mención sorprendió un poco a Ting por la coincidencia de gustos-la dibuje varias veces entrenando, pero nunca se los mostré-esa mención lo puso un poco melancólico, pero prosiguió-nos volvimos novios tiempo después y duramos tres años-eso sorprendió a Ting. _

_-¿Cómo se llamaba?- Preguntó un poco curiosa._

_-Se llama- Rectifico, eso molesto un poco a Ting-Mei Ling-._

_-Lo que más me intriga- Menciono Ting un poco pensativa-¿por qué terminaron si habían durado tres años?-externo su duda. _

_-Ella siguió su pasión y se fue a estudiar a la academia Li Dai- Explico. _

_-Lo siento- Comentó en tono comprensivo dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda. _

_-No- Señalo haciendo un ademán con su dedo índice-como ya te dije eso ya lo supere-explico mirándola a los ojos- y me alegró que haya seguido su pasión-le sonrió acariciándole la mejilla con su mano izquierda. _

_-Incluso acabo de comprobar que el destino a puesto frente a mí a una persona especial y carismática- Menciono sorprendiendo a Ting. _

_-¿Guang?- Llamo un poco confundida y sonrojada, el rostro de él se aproximó peligrosamente al de ella y sin previo aviso unió sus labios con los de ella._

_-Guang te quiero- Dijo rompiendo ligeramente el dulce contacto- y yo a ti-correspondió volviendo a besarla._

_A partir de ese día formalizaron su relación y un año después se graduaron del bachillerato… al año siguiente se casaron dando así paso a un futuro corto pero prospero…_

Para cuando termino de recordar se dio cuenta de que había terminado ya de maquillarse esencialmente y salió del baño directo a la sala para irse junto con Guang a la cena.

Él la seguía esperando pacientemente mientras fumaba un cigarrillo.

-Lista- Afirmo ella haciendo que Guang al ver la escultural figura que se hacía notar el qipao naranja con detalles dorados a forma de flor se le desencajara la quijada.

-Cierra la boca que hay moscas- Bromeó por el estado en el que se encontraba su esposo, ocasionando que regresara a la realidad.

-Bueno vámonos- Menciono y tomo su mano entre sus dedos para salir rumbo al restaurante.

* * *

Comían y platicaban de cosas banales pero igualmente divertidas, el observaba el reloj de vez en cuando y miraba en dirección a la puerta del restaurante.

Él platicaba anécdotas interesantes y una que otra broma que a ella le hacía gracia, volvió a mirar en dirección a la puerta pero no llegaba nadie.

-Po- Llamo su esposa-no te desesperes quizás se le atravesó un pequeño contratiempo y…-

-Ya llegó- Interrumpió al observar dos figuras; una familiarmente conocida y otra que parecía conocerla, la segunda fue en dirección al baño-ahorita vuelvo-menciono-no voltees por favor-pidió mientras caminaba en dirección a la entrada y saludo haciendo un ademán lo que capto de inmediato la atención de Guang que igualmente se acercó, se dieron la mano y se abrazaron amistosamente-Po tanto tiempo-menciono Guang-sí-afirmo Po-¿y tú esposa?-preguntó-fue al baño-respondió.

-Bueno ven te presentare primero a mi esposa y luego tú me presentas la tuya- Opinó dirigiéndose junto con Guang a la mesa que había apartado previamente.

Guang se colocó enfrente de ella que se estaba mirando en un espejo.

-Guang ella es mi esposa Jiao- Presentó formalmente, solo al verla y escuchar el nombre algo en el empezó a ponerse nervioso e igualmente ella al oír el nombre del susodicho ella volteo a verlo y termino en el mismo estado de Guang-y Jiao, él es mí amigo de la infancia Guang-ambos estaban en perplejos y una chispa le ilumino los recuerdos:

_¡Corran!... recordaba aún ese llamado, ya habían pasado cuatro años de la muerte de su padre, su madre parecía haberse olvidado de él, su muerte se esfumo como una mecha, pero él seguía sintiéndose culpable a pesar de que el no tuvo la culpa de su muerte. _

_Estaba desempleado y de lo único que sobrevivían era de la pensión militar que le hubiese pertenecido a Lao. _

_La economía iba mal y apenas el país parecía recuperarse de los desastres ocasionados tras la guerra, la educación volvía a impartirse, ser profesor beneficiaba mucho más que la pensión… estaba harto de no poder darle a su mujer una vida digna y su mamá envejecía poco a poco y él no podía darles una mejor vida, entonces la única opción que funcionaba y le gustaba era ser maestro. _

_-Guang es una locura- Afirmo Ting cruzada de brazos. _

_-Posiblemente- Acepto-pero es necesario para poder mantenerlas a ambas-explico tomándola de los hombros y mirándole fijamente._

_-¿Dónde te hospedarías?- Interrogaba un poco preocupada por su bienestar. _

_-Un tío me dio un cuarto que está en la zona sur de Pekín- Menciono, aunque eso a él no le preocupaba lo que le preocupaba era que ella aceptara._

_-¿Y cómo vas a pagar la universidad?- Otra pregunta, parecía ser que estaba decidida a matar sus esperanzas de darles una vida mejor. _

_-Un amigo de mi tío es el director y llegaron a un arreglo sobre los pagos; yo pagare una parte trabajando de conserje en una academia de gimnasia olímpica, cuando me gradúe y posteriormente este trabajando le pagare lo que falta- Respondió victorioso, pues con ese argumento era un hecho que se iría a estudiar pedagogía._

_-Está bien- Acepto rendida, los argumentos que le había dado eran satisfactorios._

_Le sonrió y él la atrapo en un cálido abrazo, estaba feliz, pues podría salir adelante y su familia igual._

_-Me iré en dos días- Comentó felizmente, después rompió el abrazo y se fue a alistar las maletas, ella seguía parada sonriendo incrédulamente._

_-Adiós Ting- Dijo mientras la besaba-vendré el primer fin de semana de cada mes-menciono mientras subía las maletas-les enviare dinero cada que pueda-subió al tren y se sentó a un lado de la ventanilla para poder contemplar nuevamente a Ting. _

_-Intentare conseguir un trabajo doméstico para solventar los gastos- Hablo Ting desde la estación-¿enserio?-pregunto sorprendido por la determinación que mostraba-Sí-respondió sonriéndole nuevamente, el silbato del tren sonó advirtiendo que el viaje comenzaría, él se despidió nuevamente con una ademán y ella igual._

_Dos días después de haber llegado a Pekín se dirigió a la academia para comenzar su primer día y turno de trabajo._

_La academia era grande por fuera; el techo de forma ovalada imponía presencia, la estructura recta y la parte frontal inclinada hacia adentro daba a entender que la arena de entrenamiento era abajo._

_-Academia de gimnasia olímpica "Niu Wan"-Leyó sorprendido y entro por la gran puerta en forma de arco. _

_Al estar dentro de la academia logro ver la arena de entrenamiento y a su lado izquierdo una puerta que decía área de mantenimiento, fue hacia ella y la abrió para entrar. _

_-Hola-Saludo amigablemente a un trabajador que se veía diez años mayor que él-mi nombre es Guang y soy nuevo-se presentó informalmente. _

_-Felicidades- Habló sin muchos ánimos mientras le entregaba el uniforme de color azul y una cubeta con un coleador._

_Así comenzó su turno; limpiaba el piso de la arena, las gradas y las ventanas._

_Dos horas seguidas había limpiado el salón, estaba exhausto, pero al menos era la hora de descanso, así que decidió comer y se sentó en una grada cerca de la arena de exhibición para poder degustar._

_En esos momentos comenzaron a llegar niñas de aproximadamente siete a doce años de edad acompañadas de sus padres y un minuto después llego la maestra, el observo detenidamente su figura; torneadas piernas, contorno definido, pero lo que más le llamaba la atención eran sus ojos… Ella se posiciono frente al grupo de niñas y los padres se fueron saliendo de la arena para dejarla aprender._

_-Bien niñas hoy…- Las niñas empezaron a saltar y gritar como si su vida dependiese de ello._

_-¡Niñas!- Llamó elevando la voz, pero seguía sin obtener resultados, ella coloco sus manos en la cintura y agacho la cabeza por la frustración que tenía._

_Guang solo observaba un poco divertido la situación, no saber cómo controlar a un grupo de niñas hiperactivas controladas por la energía y la emoción de querer aprender gimnasia. .. Quiso dar otro bocado a su comida pero un sonido estruendoso ocasiono que dé la impresión se le cayera su comida, el sonido era un látigo, volteo a donde se encontraba la maestra para observar que todo el grupo estaba sentado frente a ella que sostenía un listón rojo con su mano izquierda, de pronto ella empezó a correr en dirección a la esquina lateral izquierda y se echó tres mortales hacia adelante seguidas, luego daba vueltas y su listón la cubría haciendo una visión hipnótica de un espiral, después se echó tres mortales hacia atrás apoyándose con ambos brazos para no caer, luego cayó en Split frente a las niñas que estaban con la boca abierta por la pequeña exhibición de la maestra._

_-Eso niñas- Señalo poniéndose de pie frente a ellas-se logra con determinación, disciplina y esfuerzo-Menciono ocasionando que Guang sonriera sorprendido._

_-¡Si maestra!- Exclamaron al unísono todas las niñas, acción que la hizo sonreír._

_La clase había comenzado y el tiempo de descanso de Guang acabo por lo que tenía que empezar su segunda ronda de aseo… mientras cumplía su asignación una que otra vez observo brevemente la clase. _

_Al finalizar la clase las niñas empezaron a retirarse en compañía de sus padres y la maestra se despedía poniéndose ropa para descansar, y Guang quién había terminado su turno decidió acercarse donde ella estaba._

_-Hola- Saludo amigablemente, ella se exalto y por instinto le dio una bofetada, acción que hizo que Guang se quejara y se tocara la parte afectada por el golpe._

_-Lo siento- Se disculpó al ver que era un conserje._

_-No te preocupes- Comentó-de hecho soy yo quien debe disculparse por espantarte-menciono modestamente. _

_-No hay problema, pues fui yo quien te agredió-dijo comprensiblemente._

_-Permíteme presentarme- Pidió-me nombre es Guang y soy el conserje de turno vespertino, este es mi primer día- se presentó haciendo una reverencia. _

_-Un gusto Guang- Menciono- mi nombre es Jiao-se presentó haciendo igualmente una reverencia. _

_-Eres una buena gimnasta- Comentó._

_-Gracias- Respondió ante el alago-gane oro el mes anterior en la competencia nacional-menciono impresionando nuevamente a Guang. _

_-Impresionante- Menciono._

_-Oye-Hablo agarrando la maleta en donde contenía sus instrumentos de enseñanza-¿ya cenaste?-preguntó. _

_-De echo hace como cinco minutos que acabo mi turno- Aclaro rascándose la nuca un poco nervioso. _

_-Bueno te invito a cenar- Dijo Jiao._

_-No te preocupes- Menciono un poco apenado._

_-Acéptalo como disculpa de lo de hace unos momentos- Comentó._

_-Está bien- Acepto la invitación un poco avergonzado-espérame voy a cambiarme-sin más fue al área de mantenimiento y después de unos minutos volvió a donde se encontraba Jiao y se fueron a cenar._

_-Me siento un poco raro- Menciono Guang sonriendo._

_-¿Por qué?- Pregunto interesada en la mención. _

_-Es la primera vez que una chica me invita a cenar- Aclaró haciendo reír a Jiao._

_Hablaron durante varios minutos mientras esperaban su orden, reían, contaban anécdotas y cualquier broma que salía._

_Él dibujo una rosa en una servilleta, cosa que sorprendió a Jiao al saber las dotes artísticas de Guang la cual le regalo. _

_-¿Eres soltera?- Preguntó inconscientemente Guang._

_-No- Contesto apresuradamente para tomar una copa de vino-¿y tú?-aprovecho su turno para preguntar. _

_Él se mordió los labios ante la pregunta, no sabía que responder…finalmente-no-mintió, sin saber porque, ella sonrió ante la respuesta y él pudo notar su mirada seductora, especialmente en su sonrisa._

_La mesera trajo la orden y la comieron durante unos minutos… luego de terminar la mesera nuevamente llego con la cuenta en mano, Jiao pago y antes de irse se levantó, escribió algo en una hoja y se la entregó a él._

_-Por si algún día me necesitas- Guang se puso nervioso al ver que era la dirección de su casa-hasta mañana-se despidió para luego darle un beso en la mejilla haciendo que se sonrojara y su corazón latiera a un ritmo rápido, ella se retiró del lugar, Guang volteo ligeramente en dirección donde se iba saliendo y noto el leve cotoneo que ella le estaba regalando… si este día había sido raro para él, se quedó un momento reflexionando, se colocó su shen-i y salió del restaurante directo a su casa._

_Él había empezado a estudiar y solo trabajaba de conserje los fines de semana, había pasado un mes de haber conocido a Jiao y se habían vuelto muy cercanos… Mientras limpiaba las gradas veía la clase fugazmente, pero sobre todo a Jiao y ella al darse cuenta le enviaba una mirada seductora cosa que a él le fascinaba._

_-Jiao- Llamó al haber terminado su turno y ella su clase-hola Guang-lo abrazó y le dio un beso en la mejilla-ten-le dio un clavel, ella lo tomo entre sus manos-es hermosa-comentó mientras la olfateaba para captar su aroma-cuando la vi pensé en ti-menciono sonriéndole-que tierno-menciono un poco sonrojada por el comentario. _

_-Ya sabes que la pintura es mi pasión- Habló, algo que extraño un poco a Jiao por el comentario-si-menciono arqueando una ceja._

_-Seré claro-dijo mirándola fijamente a los ojos-¿quisieras ser mi modelo para la próxima pintura que realizare?-preguntó esperando la respuesta._

_-Claro lo hare con gusto- Accedió sonriéndole-que bien-sonrió mientras le extendía una hoja con su dirección-el viernes ahí te espero a las cinco de la tarde-menciono._

_-Bueno te veo el viernes- Se despidió Jiao para luego irse de la academia._

_Guang después de unos minutos también lo hizo, pues tenía que enviarle el dinero a Ting, aunque se sentía culpable, lo que hacía con Jiao técnicamente se podría considerarse infidelidad… ¡Al diablo con eso! Le gustaba lo seductora y sumisa que podía llegar a ser Jiao, y a pesar de que el cuerpo de Ting podría llegar a ser incomparable, Jiao sabía cómo usarlo._

_Una semana había esperado para esto y el viernes había llegado, todas las cosas ya estaban preparadas; el caballete, el lienzo, los colores, los pinceles y el lugar. _

_Oyó un ligero golpeteo en su puerta, él se dirigió para abrirla-pasa Jiao-dijo extendiéndole su estudio y hogar a la vez, ella noto que estaba oscuro, pero lo que alcanzaba a ver por el pasillo eran unos cuadros encima de un mueble, un espejo y una mesita-¿por qué esta oscuro?-preguntó curiosa-para poder pintar más fácil-respondió confundiendo un poco a Ting-pero no se ve nada como vas a pintarme-replico ante la respuesta de Guang-te voy a pintar en el lugar donde es-dijo llevándola a su cuarto, estaba iluminada solo por una ventana en lo alto de la casa unos dos metros abajo del techo, se traspasaba la luz perfectamente como un tubo y ahí había una silla-cuando pinto modelos necesito así la luz para plasmar bien los colores-referencio mientras ella se sentaba en la silla con la cabeza levantada y la espalda recta._

_-Siéntate cómo crees que estarás a gusto- Pidió-necesito captar tu esencia así que no finjas-explicó tomando la paleta con su mano derecha y con la izquierda presiono los tubos de colores para sacar la pintura para embarrarla en la paleta._

_-Lo siento- Se disculpó y rápidamente tomo una postura más cómoda y relajada; los hombros caídos, la cabeza inclinada ligeramente a la derecha, sus piernas juntas y sus manos pegadas a su abdomen. _

_Le sonrió y prendió una vela para distinguir los materiales en la mesita que estaba utilizando._

_Comenzó dibujando el contorno de Jiao, la observaba y volvía a dibujar, luego de eso empezó a plasmar los colores escenciales para guiarse… cambiaba constantemente de pincel, ella se limitaba a ver como él hundía los pinceles en aguarrás y como exprimía los tubos de pintura en la paleta… los minutos pasaban y el parecía pintar más frenéticamente, su velocidad aumentaba y constantemente se limpiaba el sudor de su frente con su brazo izquierdo que estaba manchado con pintura como sus manos… después de una hora con sus dos manos aventó el caballete con el lienzo hacía la derecha envuelto en desesperación, Jiao se exalto, se levantó de la silla y vio como Guang aventaba sus pinceles y paleta para distintos lugares. _

_-¿Qué pasa Guang?- Preguntó exaltada por su actitud pues nunca lo había visto así. _

_-No te puedo pintar- Explico decepcionado y cabizbajo mientras acariciaba su pelo con la mano derecha que estaba manchada de diversos colores._

_-Por eso- Comentó incrédula._

_-Si no puedo captar tu esencia- Habló volteando a verla-quiere decir que solo soy un niño jugando a ser pintor-explico triste, cosa que hizo que también Jiao se pusiera un poco triste. _

_-Si quieres puedes decirme como me puedes pintar y yo seguiré tus órdenes para que me pintes como tú quieres- Opino intentando ayudar a Guang._

_-Creo que puedo hacer eso- Dijo un poco más alegre en su voz y sonriendo-ponte nuevamente en la luz, solo que ahora retira la silla-ordeno y ella obedeció._

_Él observo su figura y cara, pudo notar el listón rojo con el que daba clases amarrado a su pelo-suelta el listón de tu pelo-ella así lo hizo y su pelo cayó hacía atrás de su espalda._

_Pero él sabía lo que realmente quería lograr con ello, se acercó a ella y le dijo:_

_-Mejor déjame a mí ponerte como yo necesito- Comenzó acariciar su cuello con sus manos manchadas, ella podía distinguir el olor penetrante del aguarrás impregnado en su cuerpo, pero aun así se dejó llevar por la caricia cerrando los ojos, él empezó a desabotonar el qipao y ella solo observaba, al terminar de desabotonar el último, la prenda cayó al suelo dejando al descubierto sus encantos físicos, sin esperar nada unieron sus labios en un apasionado beso, ella desabrocho la camisa de él y con su mano tocaba su abdomen y pecho, él tomo sus manos y la beso, después desabrocho su sostén y ella su pantalón… Ambos se tumbaron directo a la cama y con sus labios saboreaban el extracto de su ser, con sus manos recorría su cuerpo; sus hombros, espalda, pecho, caderas y este último para retirar sus pantaletas y arrojarlas lejos… lentamente hundió sus dedos en su vagina excitándola levemente mientras volvían unir sus labios, esta vez sus lenguas parecían jugar, con su mano izquierda apretó suavemente sus pecho derecho para luego besarlo, haciendo que ella sintiera placer._

_Él con sus labios recorrían su cuello, sus pechos, su abdomen captando el perfume de su piel atrapándolo en un mar de sensaciones surrealistas que ni siquiera Dalí hubiera experimentado con Gala; era una droga enervante._

_Él se quitó su última prenda, para luego introducir su sexo dentro de ella excitándola aún más y haciéndola gemir un poco más fuerte, ella estaba experimentando sensaciones que hace una año ya no había podido sentir, estaban en un Edén, el apretaba sus posaderas mientras embestía una y otra vez, haciendo que gimiera más y más fuerte… después de unos minutos cambiaron de posición esta vez quedando ella encima de él, era el turno de ella demostrar que el entrenamiento de gimnasia servía, ella subía y bajaba constantemente y el libido de él se estaba consumando, apretaba sus pechos y ella lo besaba mientras él acariciaba su espalda…_

_-¡Ah!- Gimió fuertemente, concluyendo así el acto pasional, él saco su miembro y ella cayó al lado de Guang que acto seguido los cubría a ambos con una manta y volvía a besarla._

_-Te amo- Dijo Guang jadeante y con los ojos cerrados por el cansancio._

_-¿Qué… somos?- Pregunto igualmente jadeante Jiao, estaba cansada pero feliz, mientras él la abrazaba y ella le daba la espalda. _

_Él abrió los ojos ante la pregunta, era verdad ella era una maestra que daba gimnasia y que había caído ante él, un mentiroso que la amaba con todo su ser._

_-Digo… no… somos pareja y hacemos esto- Se explicó para darse a entender más fácilmente. _

_Él sonrió, pues era obvio a simple vista, le dio un beso en la mejilla y respondió: _

_-Somos amantes- Respuesta que hizo que ella abriera los ojos sorprendida y se volteara para quedar frente a él. _

_-¿Y qué significo yo para ti?- Pregunto nuevamente, ella lo amaba a él, el sentimiento era mutuo. _

_Él sonrió nuevamente por la pregunta, parecía ser que ella todavía no lo comprendía-eres mi musa-respondió besándola en la frente-mi inspiración-agrego-ninguna mujer ha logrado despertar en mí la inspiración que tu lograste- era cierto, nadie ni siquiera Ting. _

_Ella sonrió para dejarse atrapar por Morfeo y sucumbir lentamente ante él, Guang le acaricio la cara para luego dejarse sucumbir también ante el sueño._

_Desde ese día comenzaron algo más allá de una relación que duró seis años, tiempo en el cual él estudio… luego de su graduación ya no volvieron a verse… _

-Un gusto en conocerte Jiao- Fingió reverenciándose y besando su mano.

-El gusto es mío Guang- Actuó normal.

-¿Y tú esposa Guang?- preguntó sonriendo.

-Ahí viene- Señalo con su mano derecha en dirección de donde se encontraba.

Po al verla pego un respingo-no puede ser ella-se decía mentalmente, su cabello rojizo, su piel delicada y su cuerpo le resultaban muy familiares, ella caminaba sin voltear a verlos por estar metiendo sus pertenencias a su bolso… De pronto al estar cerca de ellos levanto la mirada y entonces ella al igual que Po se sorprendió.

-Po ella es mi esposa Ting- La presentó, entonces su corazón dio un giro completo, esos ojos ambarinos guardaban recuerdos de los que solo ella y él tenían conciencia:

_El viento resonaba cual trueno, impactaba en las paredes y el sonido viajaba por los principales callejones de la ciudad… Y la leña mantenía caliente y acogido en sus días solitarios._

_Observaba por la ventana izquierda de su casa y contemplaba como la nieve caía lentamente al ritmo de una danza, algo que le hacía acordarse de su gracia al moverse y ejecutar acrobacias… Había pasado un año desde que se fue: _

_-Bueno amor como ya te había dicho conseguí un trabajo- Menciono ella sonriendo-así que no te preocupes por el dinero. _

_-Está bien Jiao- Habló felizmente-solo prométeme que me enviaras una carta cada tres meses para asegurarme de que estés bien-le hizo prometer mientras le entregaba su maleta._

_-Adiós Po- Se despidió besándolo en los labios-te amo-el tren comenzó a avanzar y con ello todos cerraron las puertas, él se quedó viendo como el tren se dirigía a su destino: Pekín._

_Ya habían pasado seis meses desde la última carta que ella había enviado y eso le preocupaba pues podría significar muchas cosas y algunas de ellas alarmantes, luego reflexiono y desecho esos pensamientos para luego leer un libro… llevaba semanas sin convivir con nadie y eso lo estaba volviendo loco. _

_Pasadas dos horas de estar leyendo y no tener nada que hacer, decidió visitar a Guang, llevaban varios meses sin verse._

_Se levantó del sillón, fue a su ropero y saco de él su gabardina para ponérsela encima por el frío, se colocó su sombrero y salió de su casa con la intención de ir a la casa de Guang… Pasadas seis cuadras entre nieve y viento, llegó a su destino y toco la puerta para que le abriesen, en cuestión de minutos lo recibió una hermosa mujer de cabellera rojiza y ojos ambarinos: _

_-Buenas tardes- Saludo cortésmente, él estaba estático frente a ella observándola de pies a cabeza, pero principalmente sus ojos, ella se sonrojo un poco por el contacto visual de Po. _

_Ella le pasó la mano derecha por enfrente para probar si reaccionaba-ah-reacciono bruscamente-buenas tardes igualmente-correspondió un poco apenado por la reacción que tuvo._

_-¿A quién buscas?- Preguntó haciendo un ademán para invitarle a que pasara para evitar que se congelase. _

_-Vengo a buscar a Guang- Explico quitándose el sombrero de su cabeza._

_-Él no se encuentra aquí-Menciono la mujer._

_-¿A qué hora puedo encontrarlo?- Insistió Po. _

_-No creo que lo encuentres en un buen tiempo- Dijo la mujer-pues él se fue a estudiar a Pekín hace una semana-agrego haciendo que Po pensara un poco._

_-Oh- Dijo en última instancia-ya veo-reflexiono-bueno adiós-se despidió para retirarse. _

_-Adiós- Se despidió correspondiéndole. _

_-¡Un momento!- Interrumpió su salida-¿quién eres tú?-le interrogo para saber qué hacía ella en la casa de Guang._

_-Yo soy Ting- Se presentó nerviosamente por la acción repentina de Po-y yo le ayudo con el aseo a su madre-explico._

_-Ah- Entendió finalmente-eso explica por qué estás aquí si yo no te conozco-. _

_-Sí- Menciono sonriendo-pero-agrego ella-¿quién eres tú?-su turno de preguntar había llegado. _

_-Soy Xiao Po- Se presentó reverenciándose ligeramente-y soy un amigo de Guang-explico._

_-Bueno adiós- Se despidió ella y él también para luego salirse de la casa e irse nuevamente a la suya._

_Cuando llego a su casa estaba todavía atónito por la breve plática que sostuvo con esa mujer; sus ojos ambarinos lo habían encantado, después decidió oír un rato la radio, pero sus esfuerzos eran inútiles, pues él seguía pensando una sola persona; Ting._

_Una semana después decidió ir a visitarla, el clima ya no era tan frio pero aun así nevaba… al llegar a la casa de Guang se dispuso a golpear ligeramente la puerta, pero capto unos golpes en varios objetos, se alarmo y empujo la puerta para abrirla, entro y corrió a donde se escuchaban los golpes; la parte trasera de la casa, al llegar su sorpresa fue más grande al descubrir quien estaba ocasionando esos ruidos; Ting estaba en posición del jinete y golpeaba con las palmas un poste, luego daba una patada lateral con el canto del pie… después daba un golpe con las palmas juntas un costal lleno de arena… se le formo una sonrisa bobalicona al darse cuenta de que ella practicaba el kung fu del tigre._

_Al terminar ella se reverencio con los objetos y al voltear a su lado derecho se sorprendió al ver a Po parado frente a ella atónito. _

_-Bárbaro- Dijo él aplaudiendo-¿por qué no me dijiste que practicabas kung fu?-pregunto._

_-Porque no le digo a nadie que no sepa kung fu- Menciono haciendo que Po sonriera nuevamente por la afirmación. _

_-Yo soy maestro de kung fu- Afirmo haciendo que Ting lo mirara incrédula._

_-¿Enserio?- Pregunto sarcásticamente haciendo que Po sonriera ladinamente._

_-Sí- Afirmo._

_-Pruébalo- Reto ella colocándose en posición del jinete con el brazo izquierdo colocado en la cadera, mientras la mano derecha apuntaba a su cara con su brazo ligeramente extendido._

_-Acepto- Dijo él mientras que su pierna derecha se extendía ligeramente hacía adelante y su pie ligeramente inclinado a la izquierda, su pierna izquierda sostenía el peso, su espalda inclinada hacia atrás, y su brazo derecho extendido hacia adelante apuntando con sus dedos a la cara de Ting, mientras que la mano izquierda estaba pegado al lado lateral del codo derecho con los dedos apuntando hacia el cielo. _

_-¿Qué estilo es ese?- Pregunto un poco ignorante._

_-Wing Chun-Respondió rápidamente-aprendido del maestro Yip Man._

_Ella sin esperar nada se desplazó intentando conectar un golpe directo en su cara, él giro noventa grados a la izquierda desviando el ataque con su mano derecha, entonces ella con su mano derecha intento conectar de nuevo un golpe a la cara, entonces con el puño cerrado intercepto el golpe dejando su puño a centímetros de su vista. _

_Ting retrocedió y Po se colocó nuevamente en posición de ataque, solo que ahora la pierna y el brazo izquierdo estaban extendidos, con el pie derecho sostenía su peso y la espalda inclinada, los dedos de su mano derecha apuntaban hacia el cielo… Ting intento conectar una patada alta por su lado izquierdo, él con su palma derecha detuvo la patada al tocar su tobillo y con su pie izquierdo se deslizo hasta quedar frente a ella y con la planta de pie derecho hundió en su lado lateral de la rodilla derecha, casi ocasionando que caiga de no ser porque él la detuvo antes de tocar el suelo, se miraron fijamente a sus ojos… luego de unos segundos la levantó, ella jadeaba por lo cansado de los golpes._

_-¿Cómo… es… que tú no estás cansado?- Pregunto jadeante y agotada. _

_-Porque el wing chun es un estilo suave- Respondió-sus golpes no serán muy duros, pero la suavidad con la que se defiende, logra interceptar o contrarrestar lo duro, por ejemplo si le lanzas una piedra a una ventana, lo más probable es que se rompa, o sea duro contra duro, pero sí en cambio lanzas una piedra a una cortina, la piedra se desliza, duro contra suave-explico dejando atónita a Ting. _

_-¿Eres maestro de artes marciales?- Pregunto interesada esta vez. _

_-Sí- Respondió sonriendo, de pronto cruzo una idea por su mente-¿oye tú sólo trabajas aquí?- Preguntó. _

_-No trabajo- Corrigió-le ayudo a su mamá a limpiar-termino de explicar._

_-¿Y te paga?- Volvió a preguntar insistiendo._

_-No- respondió negando con la cabeza-solo me da de comer y me hospeda. _

_-¿No te gustaría dar clases de kung fu?- Propuso, ella tan solo sonrió ante la propuesta. _

_-Sí- Lo abrazo al instante de felicidad, cosa que lo puso un poco nervioso._

_La academia era grande, por dentro estaba equipado muy bien, postes, costales y una arena de combate para practicar las defensas y ataques… La mayoría de las miradas de los estudiantes estaban posadas en Ting, pues era muy hermosa a sus ojos. Esto molesto un poco a Po quien decidió llamar la atención de sus alumnos. _

_-¡Alumnos!- Llamo disciplinariamente, haciendo que formaran una línea frente a él._

_-¡Buenos días maestro!- Exclamaron todos al unísono reverenciándose con el saludo del sol y la luna._

_-Buenos días- Saludo, mientras le hacía un ademán a Ting de que se acercara a un lado de él._

_-Alumnos tengo el honor- Inicio la presentación poniendo un poco nerviosa a Ting por la manera formal de hacerlo-de presentarles a su nueva maestra del estilo del Tigre; Ting-termino la presentación dejando atónitos a los alumnos, después de eso todos se reverenciaron de forma respetuosa a su nueva maestra._

_-¡Buenos días maestra!- Exclamaron nuevamente todos al unísono, ella les sonrió y se reverencio igualmente, fue al baño para vestirse adecuadamente para iniciar la clase; su uniforme constaba de un pantalón elástico para la flexibilidad y una blusa sin mangas color rojizo con detalles de florecillas naranjas. _

_Ella comenzó su clase explicándoles la metodología del kung fu y la formación del estilo del tigre… Po observo a detalle su clase mientras organizaba las cuentas de la luz, agua y la renta del lugar._

_Al finalizar su clase todos los alumnos estaban satisfechos por el desempeño del entrenamiento, sus sonrisas estaban de oreja a oreja gracias a la nueva maestra del estilo del tigre._

_Ella se fue al baño a cambiarse el uniforme y se acercó al escritorio de Po quién se levantó de su lugar y se puso frente a ella._

_-Te felicito- Dijo entregándole un sobre con su paga por el día._

_-Gracias- Ella guardo el sobre en su maleta-no lo hubiera logrado sin ti-menciono haciendo que Po la mirara con cierta ternura. _

_-Los alumnos son disciplinados- Comentó un poco nerviosa. _

_-Sí, gracias a mi duro entrenamiento- Dijo fingiendo altanería. _

_-Claro- Menciono sarcásticamente, mientras sonreía delicadamente. _

_Él sin esperar nada unió sus labios con los de ella, ella se separó de él y salió corriendo de la escuela, a él le tomó tiempo comprender la situación y fue tras ella para ofrecerle una disculpa, corrió durante veinte minutos entre las calles más estrechas de Hong Kong hasta llegar a la casa de Guang justo donde Ting se había ocultado, golpeó la puerta esperando que ella le abriera para poder disculparse por el atrevimiento del que ni siquiera fue consciente._

_Ella estaba sentada en el sillón de la sala principal oyendo el persistente golpeteo de Po sobre la puerta… no le había molestado el beso, sino la sensación que le había causado el suave contacto de sus labios en ella; un calor profundo e indescriptible, una sensación que creía muerta hace más de dos años._

_Guang desde la guerra se había vuelto frío y distante con ella, la había relegado a un segundo plano en su vida, ya no le mostraba el cariño que le había mostrado cuando joven… ella se volvió ama de casa por él, pues su mamá ya no podía hacer muchas cosas por la edad y él nunca lo notó siquiera. _

_Escucho el golpeteo por doceava vez, se levantó del sillón y se dirigió la puerta abriéndola ligeramente para que solo su ojo pudiera observar a Po. _

_-¿Qué quieres Po?- Preguntó cortantemente, ocasionando que a Po le doliera en lo más profundo de su ser._

_-Vine a disculparme- Dijo sinceramente-espero que esto no ocasione que dejes la escuela después de tu primer día. _

_-No lo hare- Menciono fríamente, algo que él no esperaba oír de ella. _

_-Bueno solo espero que esto no arruine nuestra amista…- _

_-¿Nuestra amistad?- Preguntó sarcásticamente, haciendo que el autoestima de Po decayera un poco. _

_-Sí- Respondió un poco cabizbajo._

_-Po no hay una amistad- Dijo cortantemente-apenas te acabo de conocer. _

_-Nuevamente lo lamento- Dijo para luego irse a su casa. _

_Él colgó su sombrero en el perchero, dejo su abrigo en la silla del comedor y se sentó en el sillón, las últimas palabras seguían grabadas en su mente: _

_-Po no hay una amistad, apenas te acabo de conocer-. _

_Era cierto, apenas se conocían de vista, no conocía más allá de eso, pero algo en su actitud lo había cautivado, pero no sabía que era…_

_Nueve meses pasaron, los alumnos ya habían avanzado en el estilo del tigre y en el estilo del dragón, estilos de los maestros Ting y Po._

_Cada clase durante esos meses la actitud de Ting siempre fue cortante; solo se acercaba a Po para recibir su pago y después se iba._

_Ese día él no permitiría eso; ella extendió su brazo para recibir su paga del día, Po le tomo el brazo mirándola fijamente a los ojos._

_-¿Cuándo Ting?- Rectó._

_-¿Cuándo que Po?- _

_-¿Cuándo dejaras tu actitud cortante conmigo y me hablaras sin necesidad de hacer esto?- _

_Sintió pena, pues él parecía triste, la soltó y le entrego el dinero, entonces lo abrazo sorprendiéndolo._

_-Ting- _

_-Lo siento- Se disculpó- no quise hacerlo. _

_-¿Entonces por qué lo hiciste?- _

_-Es complicado- Justifico separándose del abrazo para darle un beso en la mejilla y retirarse a la casa de Guang. _

_Po quedo quieto observando como salía de la escuela y miraba fijamente la entrada, después de un momento decidió irse._

_Al día siguiente después de terminada la clase, Po invito a cenar a Ting a su casa._

_-Pero no puedo- Dijo reacia._

_-¿Por qué?- Preguntó decepcionado, ella agacho la cabeza. _

_-Porque no estoy lista- Mascullo, Po tomo su mano izquierda entre las suyas y levanto su cara para mirarla a los ojos._

_-Por favor acepta- Imploro, ella no pudo negarse al ver de frente esos ojos verde jade. _

_-Está bien- Acepto cordial mientras la sonrisa de Po recobraba, le entrego un pedazo de papel en su mano derecha._

_-Esta es mi dirección, te espero ahí a las ocho de la noche- _

_-Sí Po- Se despidieron y ambos se retiraron a sus respectivos hogares._

_Él estuvo toda la tarde limpiado cada rincón de su casa y quitando las fotografías con Jiao para que ella no se decepcionara. _

_Después de eso se puso a preparar la cena; fideos, bolas de frijol y palitos dobles, todo había quedado perfecto, luego prosiguió a ducharse…_

_El reloj marcaba las ocho de la noche y un ligero golpeteo se oyó en su puerta, él fue hacía ella y la abrió para dar paso a Ting quien llevaba consigo una gabardina morada y traía puesto un gorro rojizo pues estaba nevando y la temperatura bajaba conforme avanzaban las horas._

_-Te ves bien- Alagó Po. _

_-Gracias, bonita boina- Menciono al ver su boina militar color café. _

_-Gracias me la dio un tío que perteneció al ejército- Comentó._

_Ella observo cada parte de su casa; su sala que tenía un librero pegado a la pared, un solo cuarto al lado derecho y la pequeña cocina, una casa modesta pero acogedora. _

_-La cena está servida- Anuncio señalando los platos humeantes de fideos con las bolas de frijol horneadas y los palitos dobles dorados. _

_-Se ve delicioso Po- Alagó mientras procedía a sentarse frente a él._

_-Espera- Interrumpió su intención-¿qué?-preguntó extrañada por la interrupción-permíteme tu gabardina-dijo mientras ella se la quitaba de encima y se la daba para que luego el la colocara en su perchero, vestía un qipao rojo con dibujos de un dragón dorado._

_Ella se sentó y el también frente a ella… al sorber un poco de la sopa sus paladar se sorprendió por el exquisito sabor._

_-Sabe magnifico- Menciono sorprendida. _

_-Gracias nuevamente- Le agradeció sonriéndole mientras él le daba un sorbo a su sopa._

_-Eres todo un chef- Comentó comiendo una bola de frijol. _

_Él la observo todo el rato que cenaron; desde su forma en la que ingería sus alimentos, su cabello, su cara, y sobre todo sus ojos. _

_Acabada la cena Ting se dispuso a irse, pero Po impidió que lo hiciera tomándola del brazo izquierdo._

_-¿Qué pasa Po?- Preguntó por la acción de hace un momento._

_-Quédate un poco más por favor-Pidió mientras la sentaba al lado de él._

_-Bueno, ¿Qué quieres Po?- _

_-Conocerte- Dijo mientras que el corazón de Ting se aceleraba._

_-¿Qué quieres conocer de mí?- Preguntó insegura. _

_-Tú historia- Dijo seriamente._

_-No puedo hacerlo- Dijo con ojos vidriosos mirando hacia abajo._

_-¿Por qué Ting?- Preguntó intentando hallar una respuesta._

_-Porque no quiero ser lastimada una vez más- Explico con voz quebrada mientras una traviesa lágrima resbalaba por su pómulo derecho. _

_-Yo nunca te lastimaría Ting- Dijo sonriéndole, ella lo miro aún con los ojos envueltos en llanto. _

_-¿Enserio?- Él asintió como respuesta, ella lo abrazo y le dijo al oído: _

_-Estoy sola Po- _

_-¿Por qué?- Quiso saber._

_-Mi padre murió durante la guerra- Explico mientras las lágrimas empezaban a brotar de sus ojos. _

_-¿Era soldado?- Volvió a interrogar intentando encontrar una explicación._

_-No- Dijo mientras su voz volvía a quebrarse-era comerciante, los japoneses le dispararon en la cabeza- Po abrió los ojos atónito. _

_-Sobrevivió y quedo en coma durante tres días seguidos… y cuando se recuperó ya no recordaba nada, ni siquiera a mí- La melancolía la estaba invadiendo y Po escuchaba atentamente cada palabra de que salía de su boca-tuve que dejarlo en un asilo mientras yo conseguía un empleo para cuidarlo… pero después salto desde arriba del techo y murió-no pudo contener más el llanto al recordar a su padre, entonces Po la acerco más a él para darle protección._

_-Nunca volverás a estar sola- Aseguro-no mientras yo esté aquí… lo juro por mi vida-ella lo vio directamente a los ojos, él le limpio las lágrimas y ella sin esperar nada unió sus labios a los de él._

_-Te amo Po- Confesó Ting. _

_-Y yo a ti Ting- La levantó entre sus brazos para llevarla a su cama, ella le quito su boina militar y desabrochaba su camisa mientras que él desabrochaba el qipao. _

_Po empezó a besar su cuello y probando el dulce sabor de su piel, mientras ella se dejaba llevar por el cariño que le estaban regalando. Se levantó de la cama desabrochándose su sostén para dejar caer su qipao, dejando ver sus atributos naturales._

_-Eres bellísima- Alagó Po quitándose el pantalón y la camisa, para luego volver a besarla mientras recorría su cuello, sus pechos y su abdomen con sus labios._

_Al llegar a la parte baja de su abdomen, introdujo la lengua en su vagina._

_-¡Ah!- Gimió de placer Ting, mientras Po jugaba dentro de ella. _

_Ella se retorcía de placer… Placer negado desde hace tres años, él recorría todo su cuerpo con las manos; sus pechos, cintura y trasero. _

_Retiro la lengua de su vagina y procedió a introducir su miembro excitado, pero ella entonces se lo impido tomándolo del brazo y tumbándolo a la cama, así tomando ella la rienda de la situación… ella subía y bajaba varias veces ocasionándole placer a ambos, mientras el acariciaba sus posaderas… se estaba llevando un combate en la cama, mientras ella baja el arremetía contra ella; mientras uno tomaba la rienda de la situación, el otro atacaba, ninguno cedía ante el otro._

_Él simbolizaba el dragón; enérgico y decisivo, mientras ella simbolizaba el tigre; apasionada y amorosa… Y juntos formaban el ying y el yang._

_Unieron nuevamente sus labios, mientras jugaban con sus lenguas acariciándose mutuamente entre ellas. Duraron así por horas, la noche era fría, pues afuera nevaba, pero entre los dos se hacía una hoguera. _

_-¡Ah!- Ambos gimieron de placer, concluyendo el acto pasional, quedando en un empate, Po los tapo a ambos con un cobertor para evitar el frío, mientras le plantaba a Ting un beso en la frente._

_-¿No crees… que esto está mal?- Cuestiono jadeante._

_-¿Por… que?- Reprocho igualmente jadeante._

_-Porque no tenemos una relación formal- Explico haciendo sonreír a Po por la ironía. _

_-Pero nos amamos- Explico haciendo que Ting que lo mirara confusa-y las personas que se aman realmente no pueden ponerse restricciones-termino de explicar y beso a Ting en los labios mientras le acariciaba la mejilla._

_-Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida- Menciono Ting besándolo nuevamente. _

_Él se separó un momento para sacar de su buro un collar desprendible del yin y el yang, desprendiendo el yin, colocando una cuerdita y poniéndoselo en el cuello a Ting, mientras él se colocaba el yang. _

_-Esto simboliza lo nuestro- Empezó a explicar-al unirlo-los junto a ambos-nos complementamos. _

_-Te amo- Dijo ella mientras poco a poco era vencida por el sueño y Po la acurrucaba a él. _

_Fueron cinco maravillosos años para él los que paso junto a ella, pero un día sin razón aparente se fue a Pekín dejando una carta de despedida: _

_**Para: Po**_

_**Me eh tenido que ir de la ciudad por motivos fuera de mi alcance; no te deprimas, pues todo lo que te dije aquella vez es cierto, jamás te olvidare y te llevare en lo más profundo de mi corazón… Te amo.**_

-Es un placer Ting- Se reverencio respetuosamente.

-El placer es mío Po- Igualmente se reverencio.

Los cuatro se sentaron en la mesa, la orden llego cinco minutos después y comenzaron a comer.

-Delicioso- Hablo Ting siendo la primera en esa noche-aunque su sabor me resulta conocido-ante esa afirmación Po se le quedo viendo sorprendido, entonces ella trago grueso.

-No lo creo- Comentó Po "casualmente"-los fideos de mi padre son especiales y no pueden ser igualados.

-Posiblemente Po- Menciono Jiao mientras comía un poco más.

Ting intento comer otro bocado pero accidentalmente, se le cayeron sobre el qipao manchándolo un poco.

-Ting déjame ayudarte- Pidió apresuradamente Guang sacando una servilleta de su bolsillo-no te preocupes, relájate Guang, tengo algo para quitar la mancha-ella vacío su bolso sobre la mesa, Guang vio algo que capto su atención, un collar del yin, lo tomo y lo colgó entre sus dedos para verlo mejor, Po después noto el collar y su corazón se aceleró, ella todavía lo conservaba después de mucho tiempo, ella todavía se mantenía fiel a su promesa-¿dónde lo compraste?-preguntó interesado, ella no puso atención al principio, pero luego se dio cuenta de lo que sostenía y su cuerpo empezó a sentirse caliente por el nerviosismo, Po la observaba como estaba nerviosa, y él ya no podía callar ni seguir viviendo una mentira.

-Pues- Intento inventar una posible explicación-yo se lo di-dijo Po haciendo que Ting se sorprendiera al igual que Jiao-que bien… espero-reflexiono Guang-¿pero cómo se lo diste si ni siquiera la conocías?-preguntó-la conozco más de lo que tú crees-afirmo Po confundiéndolo un poco.

-¿Cómo?... o mejor dicho ¿por qué lo dices?-

-Porque la persona que está sentada junto a ti fue mi amante- Confesó al fin dejando atónitos a todos.

Él se le quedó viendo a Ting y analizo la situación buscando una respuesta concreta-mientras yo estaba estudiando-ella agacho la cabeza apenada-por eso tú preguntaste aquello en esa ocasión-Po asintió como respuesta.

-Pues quien está a tu lado- Señalo con su dedo-fue la mía-Po estaba atónito, ambos se habían enamorado de la mujer del otro, y ambos sin saberlo, se habían traicionado… Miro a Jiao fijamente a los ojos para después levantarse de la mesa para pagar la cuenta y salir de ahí… Guang encendió un cigarrillo tratando de asimilar la situación, Ting se levantó de su asiento y se quedaron viendo fijamente a los ojos, desprendió su anillo de su dedo anular dejándolo sobre la mesa, recogió sus pertenencias y fue en dirección de donde había ido Po.

Guang se le quedo viendo a Jiao sonriéndole tiernamente y acercándose a ella…

* * *

**Glosario:**

1.-**Niu Wan**: Palabra china que significa contorsión

2.- **Shen-i**: El típico sombrero tradicional chino

3.- **Salvador Dalí**: Uno de los más grandes pintores surrealistas del siglo XX

4.- **Gala Dalí**: Musa de Salvador

5.- **Wing Chun**: Estilo de defensa y arte marcial chino que consiste en atacar a distancia corta y defender con movimientos suaves

6.- **Yip Man**: Considerado el padre del Wing chun moderno, maestro que dio a conocer más este arte marcial

* * *

**Uhhh, por fin lo acabe después de meses… con el siguiente capítulo concluye la historia y no creo tardarme en actualizar ya que será corto lo juro, bueno espero que les haya gustado, dejen sus reviews, se despide su amigo y escritor:**

**CARPINTERO IMPERIAL **


	4. Chapter 4

**Bueno aquí está el último capítulo de mi primera historia, gracias a todos los que lo leyeron, agradezco mucho que se tomaran la paciencia para terminarla.**

**Sin más preámbulos comencemos…**

* * *

**EL DESTINO PUEDE SER MUY CAPRICHOSO**

Toda la escena había sido presenciada sin que ellos se dieran cuenta; la persona los conocía a los cuatro desde que eran unos niños, esa persona se encontraba detrás de la barra de pedidos; cocinando las ordenes.

_Los días en el restaurante eran especiales, pues siempre pasaba algo distinto cada día que pasaba; a veces se abarrotaba de gente y otras estaba tan vació como un pueblo fantasma… _

_Pero lo que a él más le gustaba, era que su pequeño retoño aprendía de poco a poco el negocio familiar; atendía las mesas y pedidos, eso le reducía un poco de esfuerzo a él… _

_-Oye papá- Llamó su pequeño hijo jalando de su pantalón-¿qué se te ofrece Po?-preguntó por la inquietud de su pequeño que no pasaba de los cinco años._

_-Guang vino- Señalo el susodicho que estaba en la puerta del restaurante-¿puedo jugar con él? _

_-Bueno…- _

_-Buenos días señor Ping- Saludo cordialmente una señora de unos treinta años máximo-hola señora Yan- saludo reverenciándose._

_-Vine a traer a jugar a mi hijo con el suyo… ya que me esta hostigue y hostigue con que lo traiga… ¿puede quedarse a jugar?- Preguntó, él observo a su hijo quien lo miraba con ojitos suplicantes –está bien-Po salto de alegría y fue con Guang. _

_-Guang espérame voy al baño- Dijo Po para dirigirse al baño, mientras que él se sentaba en una mesa a esperar y su madre conversaba con el señor Ping. _

_-Buenos días señor Ping- Saludo un hombre alto de pelo negro de por lo menos 35 años de edad. _

_-Buenos días señor Bing- Se reverenció-¿qué se le ofrece?-preguntó-unos fideos, es que como mi hija gano oro en el torneo de gimnasia la quiero premiar trayéndola aquí, donde se cocinan los mejores; "Fideos del señor Ping"-explico mientras Ping alcanzaba a percibir una pequeña de ojos azules con larga cabellera al lado de él-que bonita niña-la pequeña se sonrojo por el cumplido y se escondió detrás de su padre._

_-Es un poco tímida- Explico empujándola suavemente para ponerla delante de él, entonces Ping le obsequio una galleta la cual acepto gustosamente-gracias-agradeció sonriéndole, en eso logro ver a Guang sentado en una mesa, y decidió acercarse. _

_-Hola- Saludo amigablemente ocasionando que Guang se sobresaltara, puesto que cuando ella se acerco estaba hundido en sus pensamientos._

_-Lo siento no quería asustarte- Se disculpó la niña-está bien, no importa-la niña le sonrió y él agacho la cabeza apenado. _

_-Soy Jiao- Se presentó-¿y tú?-preguntó._

_-Guang- Dijo tímidamente agachando la cabeza. _

_-Eres gracioso- Dijo haciéndolo sonreír nerviosamente-ven a jugar conmigo-lo tomó del brazo y lo llevo consigo fuera del restaurante._

_-Jiao no te salgas- Dijo inútilmente Bing, pues ella ya se había salido-no te preocupes-aconsejo Ping-aquí es una calle tranquila. _

_-Bueno- Habló Yan Fan-vuelvo en un rato-menciono retirándose del lugar._

_-Ping necesito tu baño- Menciono Bing-bueno…-justo en el momento iba saliendo Po del baño-puedes pasar-Bing paso por el lado de Po para entrar. _

_-Papá- Llamó-¿y Guang?-preguntó al no verlo cerca del restaurante, Ping observaba de la barra como se divertían él y la niña y parecía ser que se había olvidado momentáneamente de Po. _

_-Se tuvo que ir con su madre porque surgió un contratiempo- Mintió para que no lo buscara, el niño agacho la cabeza un poco triste._

_-Buenos días señor Ping- Saludo un hombre de unos cuarenta años y baja estatura que portaba un traje formal que constaba de una camisa azul marino con corbata azul celeste, el saco y pantalón negros. _

_-Buenos días maestro Shifu- Saludo reverenciándose en señal de respeto._

_-No me digas maestro- Dijo modestamente-yo soy comerciante. _

_-Pero enseña artes marciales- Excuso. _

_-Ya casi no, puesto que mi trabajo me quieta gran parte de mi tiempo- _

_-Bueno, ¿que se le ofrece?- Preguntó amablemente._

_-Quiero dos sopas- Ordeno sorprendiendo a Ping._

_-¿Se las comerá usted?- Preguntó sorprendido._

_-No respondió rápidamente-una es para mí y la otra para mí hijita-menciono señalando debajo de la barra, entonces Ping logro percibir a la pequeña de cinco años._

_Po salió de la barra a las mesas del restaurante, y cuando estaba fuera vio a una niña de cabello rojizo y ojos color ámbar, él le sonrió y ella se sonrojo. _

_Los adultos los observaron cómplices y Shifu hablo:_

_-Ting ve a jugar con el niño mientras esta la comida- Para luego sentarse en una mesa._

_Po se acercó a ella y preguntó: _

_-¿Quieres ir a mi cuarto?, y te mostrare mis figuras de acción- Preguntó ilusionado._

_-Sí- Accedió sonriéndole._

_-¡Bárbaro!- Exclamo tomándola del brazo y subiéndola arriba en su cuarto, mientras el señor Ping preparaba la comida, Shifu leía el periódico y Bing había salido del baño a sentarse en una mesa… _

Sonrió- El destino puede ser muy caprichoso-dijo para sí mismo, empezó a llover mientras observaba como Guang y Jiao se besaban y abrazaban sin importarles el clima.

A diez cuadras del restaurante; en el parque bajo un árbol yacían Po y Ting besándose y acariciándose bajo la lluvia, puesto que el destino los había unido el uno al otro…

* * *

**Bueno con esto concluye mi historia, espero les haya gustado, no olviden dejar sus reviews y gracias por haberla leído…**

**Hasta la próxima, se despide su amigo y escritor:**

**CARPINTERO IMPERIAL**


End file.
